


花非花

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Finding Neverland, Wilde (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	花非花

 

    “您瞧，那位就是大名鼎鼎的小道格拉斯，叫可怜的王尔德进了监狱的浪荡子，”陌生的女人轻蔑地说，“亏他还有脸留在伦敦。他无耻的行径真是……说出来都会玷污我的嘴！”说话时她的钻石耳坠一闪一闪，像是阴恻恻的小眼睛在意味深长地眨眼。

    不用她说，贝瑞也早已听说过这桩新闻，他是非常敬佩王尔德的，虽然同是剧作家，但是王尔德的天才太高，兴不起攀比之心。也看过他的不少作品，只是一直没遇上过，自然也没见过那位著名的“波西”。女人嘴里的那个浪荡子正在喝酒，从贝瑞的角度能看到他鲜红的嘴唇和俏丽的下巴，从没见过能把酒喝得那样风流的青年，一点也看不出他的情人刚刚入狱。

    他或许是听到了闲话，放下酒杯后便径直向贝瑞这边走过来，露出个极动人的微笑，伸手说:“您就是贝瑞先生吗？久仰您的大名，家父常向我称赞您的作品。”贝瑞分明听到刚刚还在冷笑的女人轻轻倒抽了口气，觉得有些好笑。

    贝瑞同他握了握手，不咸不淡地寒暄了几句，中心思想离不开晚宴的好酒水和精致点心，鉴于全伦敦的人都知道小道格拉斯先生最近过得并不顺心。他是个生得顶漂亮的美男子，即使贝瑞看惯了容姿秀丽的演员们，也被那样直截了当的美冲撞到了。他说话时一直凝视着贝瑞，那双浅淡的湖色眼睛看人时明明十分专注，却奇异的有些波光宛转，仿佛若不胜情，带出点暧昧的朦胧气氛。他可以算是贝瑞平生所见的第一个尤物。

    但如果说贝瑞有多么难以忘怀他，倒也没有，只是他发愣在草稿纸上涂画时，有时会抹出来一对含情的眼睛，有长长的卷曲睫毛。

    再次见他是贝瑞的新戏散场后。贝瑞自己都不满意这次的作品，不过因为剧场经理百般请求又打了包票绝没有问题，这才勉强交了出去。他在后台看观众反应，却还是掌声不断——他们是把戏院当交际场用的，这种情形下编剧的实在很难有成就感。散场后绅士淑女们一个个来祝贺，连贺词都和以前的差不多，他知道他们都没看。

    贝瑞要走时被人叫住了，回头便看见那双笑盈盈的眼睛，话不经思索地溜到嘴边:“没想到你也来了。”说出去觉得有点不妥，好像看不起他似的——小道格拉斯先生也是个诗人，据说诗写得还不错，贝瑞没看过，听别人提起来的。然而王尔德的名气太大了，他情人不管写什么都会被淹没在太阳的光辉下。

    小道格拉斯不以为意，还是那么笑着说:“我说喜欢您的作品可不是客套话，”他歪了歪头说，“只是这部作品似乎不太好。”他这话说得也很不客气，但是配上他眼波粼粼的微笑，倒像是在调情。不怪美人总有些特权，同样的话不同的人说出来观感就大不一样。

    但接着说下去时贝瑞意识到他确实仔细看了，指出来的问题正是他自己觉得勉强的地方。他们站着谈了很久，结束时小道格拉斯极力请他去家里用一顿宵夜，贝瑞拒绝了。

    或许就是这罕见的拒绝引起了波西的兴趣——现在他叫贝瑞称呼自己为波西，从那以后他总能在各处遇见他。明亮的湖色眼睛出神地望向他，阳光映出来莹润透明的一汪春水，贝瑞从水面上照见一个小小的自己，缥缈地浮沉着。

    这时候鸡奸并没有除罪，但是上流社会里类似的事并不少，人总是爱刺激的，王尔德是不幸被告罢了，何况只是无伤大雅的调情，贝瑞还从来没有什么坏名声，所有人提起他都赞不绝口。按理说是安全的，但和波西的调情总觉得有种窒息感，像走在盘山道上，脚底下是深不见底的山谷，只能靠着岩石边的一线小路蹭过去，透不过气的感觉。所以虽然时常和他打机锋，但是调情都是在没人的时候，也从不曾到彼此的家里采访。

    和那群孩子认识是巧合，贝瑞从来没想过要告诉波西，可就是那么巧，在公园最偏僻的角落里遇上了。当时贝瑞在扮海盗船长，刚刚赢得一场胜利，打败了老对头的另一帮海盗，石头充作掳来的金银财宝，孩子们割下野草做饭。

    “船长，我能申请加入吗？”从旁边飘来一句询问，他转头看到波西兴趣盎然的脸，当中完全没有嘲笑的意思，是最热切的好奇。于是贝瑞退出，派他做代理船长。

    波西玩起来就像个大孩子，虽然他本来就比贝瑞小，然而他平时那种从容风流的态度，巴黎最老道的交际花在他面前只怕都不是对手，很难想象他还有这一面。有个孩子表演太平洋上小岛土著的舞蹈，歪歪扭扭的大概是他自己臆想出来的，波西被他逗得大笑，上身抑扬地颤抖，精致的卷发在阳光下闪闪发光。这样天真的神气出现在那张美艳的脸上，贝瑞只觉得自己一个行差踏错，便失脚从绝路上掉了下去，风声从耳边滑过，心脏在失重感骤停了一瞬，随即比以往更蓬勃地跳起来。

    但当贝瑞真正吻上他时，他娴熟从容地用舌尖去蹭他的齿关，把他的舌头勾到自己的嘴唇里，那点可爱的神态便消失了，又是那套浪荡子惯用的路数。然而贝瑞无法停下这个长吻。

    贝瑞自己睡惯了硬床，就算女佣看不过眼三番五次地提意见，也不过多加了一层薄毯，和不铺差别不大，波西被按上去时几不可察地皱了皱眉。都说他的用度赶得上伦敦最奢侈的名女人，王尔德为了满足他无穷无尽的物欲几乎要破产。这样粗陋的体验对他来说大概是第一次吧。

    家里没有润滑的东西，贝瑞以前从没和男人睡过觉，自然想不到买，更找不到买那些玩意儿的门路，何况他本来没准备和波西真的有什么。试了几次，小穴干而紧，手指怎么也插不进去，波西皱着眉，终于忍不住和他商量:“今天就用手好不好？”说着把手顺着贝瑞的腰腹滑下去。贝瑞给挡了回去，这时候想起来床边的发油，满满倒了一手，果然就顺畅多了。波西意识到他执意要做，也就不再挣扎，由着他在后穴里翻搅。

    他握住波西的阴茎时奇怪地毫无异样的感觉，毛发的丛林里栖着一只猫，温顺地任他抚摸它柔滑的皮毛，呜呜咽咽地小声叫。他找到了小猫的洞穴，探进去找它的密藏，摸到某一点时，它便气势汹汹地跳起来了——然而还是可爱，只能在他手心里无助地抽动，留下些泪痕。

    觉得润滑好了才顶进去的，进去了依然寸步难行，波西拔高了嗓子叫痛，但这时候贝瑞顾不了那么多了，声音像是隔着一层磨砂玻璃，他只是一心想向更深处挺进，把自己完全埋进那片销魂的紧致里。完全顶进去时波西握住了他的手臂，眼睛盈盈的像是要掉眼泪了，他看起来委屈的像个孩子。

    那一天的记忆，后来回想起来像是蒙了一层烛光似的，快感的色彩依然鲜明，细节却不甚明了了。波西双腿最初是虚虚地笼在他腰上，后来便夹紧了，呼吸的热气里那孩子和娼妇混合的脸上渐渐染上了生动的红色，最后是一片强烈的空白。

    第二天早晨贝瑞像往常一样早早就醒了，波西还睡着，他像是盛开在细布旧床单上的一朵玫瑰，流丽欲滴，使人简直疑心是假的。他穿衣服时他醒了，哑着嗓子在枕头里懒懒地说:“早知道该让你送我回家，你这古董床膈得我全身都疼。”不等他回答就又睡着了。

    后来果然去睡了波西那张床。新式的塞棉床垫上铺着松软的羽绒垫子，拍得高高的，摔进去时羽毛飞得满屋都是。波西在软垫间总是被顶出去不好使力，贝瑞握紧了他的腰，这下他只能低叫着承受一波又一波的撞击。还是下午，他们没拉床帐，太阳格外好，映得他好像化在了那片雪白里，贝瑞不知疲倦地耸动着，在某些时候，他觉得自己能和他就这样在床上一直待下去。

    结束时才刚入夜，贝瑞在性事后有些疲惫，但是睡不着，洗完澡又给波西清理。他习惯地放松身体给他擦洗，有一瞬间嫉妒的阴影从心头掠过去，明知道自己其实也没有约束他的资格。擦完要走时他醒了，环住他的腰呢喃道:“今天就住下来吧。”

    最初是那张铺了新式床垫的细工大床，以后渐渐连会客室里波西乱放的水晶酒杯也熟悉了，他找不到杯子时倒是贝瑞从书架或是小桌上找到了递给他。去看孩子们时也和他一起，偶尔会在路上遇见熟人，远远的都能看到他们脸上诡秘的兴奋，但究竟没有靠近也没有打招呼。贝瑞不关心他们是否在背后嚼舌头，最近灵感女神终于又一次眷顾了他，他要赶紧抓住那些飘忽不定的东西。

    “这是什么？詹姆斯？”正在写字时，波西从背后搂住贝瑞的颈子，撒娇地压在他身上，“没见过你这么不眠不休的写东西。”他有时候会用一种痴痴的语调叫他的名字，音节在他嘴里缭绕得格外缠绵，好像已经爱得难以自拔了一样。

   “梦幻岛，你是岛上第一个居民。”阳光在波西的金发上折射出一轮光晕，看起来像是中世纪手抄书上的人物，浓丽的矿石颜料绘出鲜艳的一张脸，头上是泥金的圣光。

   “那我是彼得潘了？”他翻看着稿子笑道，贝瑞只是说:“我会带你去的。”当晚过得特别欢洽。他当然不是彼得潘，贝瑞没怀疑过他和孩子们玩闹时的笑容，但即使在热恋里他也时时有种一脚蹬空的心悸感。他的理智始终难以相信自己竟然爱上了波西，心智尚未成熟却已经精通了所有玩乐的旁门左道，这样天真、虚荣又残忍的一个人。

    听到他和某位小伯爵的传闻时贝瑞竟有种如释重负的感觉，因为那只靴子终于落下来了。“说起来真是不像话，可怜的王尔德竟是白受了这样的罪，小道格拉斯先生还是不知悔改。”女人叹息地用一把羽毛扇掩住嘴，仿佛真在忧虑似的。如果她真是好心就不会来特意和他说了，贝瑞可没让她看成笑话，淡淡地说:“我以为这是所有人意料中的事。”

    回到家他看见波西在等着他，今晚他竟然没有其他安排，倚在沙发的靠枕里，已经睡着了。他走近时他才悠悠醒转过来，朦胧着眼睛和他打招呼。昏黄的光线下，贝瑞带点嘲讽地审视他，波西一点都不像是亏心的样子，他可以算是个好演员的料子，妙在表演不露痕迹，仿佛完全是天公作美。波西拉下他温柔地接吻，一双清澈的眼睛含情脉脉，倒显得存心剖根问底的他是心怀鬼胎了。他知道自己不会被责备的。

    绯闻没在他们平缓的关系间激起一点涟漪，像碎石子扔进深涧，没有声响就沉了下去，而上流社会里流言消失的速度比这还要快。贝瑞从稿堆里抬起头时，总能看到波西坐在一边看书，长长的睫毛在眼下划出一片阴影，这感觉几乎像家了。然而他还是像在初春的冰面上行走，按理说还冻得厚实，然而不知道什么地方或许就有个裂缝，一脚踏下去整个世界都随之烟消云散。他知道自己留不住他的。

    只是那一天比他预想的还要早些。交稿前他临时想起来一本要用的书在波西家里，开门没防备便见到他搂着个年轻男人，嘴对嘴地喝酒。那男人的脂粉扑得太厚，红红白白的十分乡气，贴在那样伧俗粗野的漂亮旁边，连波西那有魔力的美也褪去了，头上的灵光消失，他变成一张最浅薄不过的标致面孔。

    会客厅里像是一出冻结的滑稽戏，将要到高潮时忽然被静止了，所有角色的表情凝固在脸上。那男妓或许是见多了这种情况，他首先打破了这一出哑剧，在波西还没反应过来时，便很机灵地从他僵硬的臂膀里溜出来，趁着门还没关快步跑了，还顺手替贝瑞带上了门。

     波西轻轻咳了一声，慢慢地收拾好衣服，现在他又恢复了平时那种从容的神态，“我很抱歉让你看到这些事。”贝瑞没有作声，他空前清醒地审视着面前这个人，毫不意外在他的眼睛里找不到惭愧，那是习惯了被原谅的人的有恃无恐。他已经预设好了会被原谅。

    “不必了，你尽可以随便和他们玩，”他看到他露出那种一切尽在把握的神气，“我要走了。”

    “詹姆斯，”他总算转过了弯，情急之下又用出那种缠绵的调子，“你这是什么意思。我……我只是玩玩而已。”他快步走上来环住贝瑞的腰，惊惶的眼睛里全是不可置信。昏暗的客厅里只有他的眼睛是亮的，仿佛含着点泪。

    “我要走了。”他说，示意波西松开手。这下他终于慌了，滑下去试着解开贝瑞的裤子——他过去从不愿意做的。以这种方式来留住他，这让贝瑞觉得几乎有些恶心了。他竟然爱上了这样的人，他竟然觉得这样能留下他。“起来。”他是真的不耐烦继续和他撕缠了，波西也听出来了，默默地站起来，抬起头时脸颊上那颗无色的痣像将落未落的一滴眼泪，然而他眼框里闪动的并不是泪水。

    到贝瑞转身去开门时突然压过来温暖的重量，波西追到门厅里，从背后抱住他，颤抖着说:“你不是说好要带我去梦幻岛吗？”他抖得太厉害了，牙齿格格地响，几乎连不成句子，手指神经质地抓紧贝瑞的外套，关节因为用力发白了。

    “没有这个地方，小道格拉斯先生。”贝瑞一根一根掰开他的手指，刚开始是艰难的角力，后来波西自己也抓不住了，失魂落魄地垂下手去。他拉起他的左手轻轻吻了一下，说:“再见。”他走了，波西没有动，他像是整个被定在了那里，一尊悲哀的石像。

    出门是热闹的街巷，喧哗的人声忽然全部向他涌过来，贝瑞一个人走着，没有失恋的痛楚也没有报复的快意，只是空茫茫的。

    事后他写了张便条，叫佣人过去拿书，回来说是波西坚决不给，一定要他本人过去才肯归还。那就算了，他又去买了一本，反正也不是什么古籍善本。

    再见波西已经是几年后了。期间他听说王尔德终于放了出来，妻离子散之后到底还是去找波西，两个人据说又住在了一起，虽然都说王尔德苦役期间很恨波西。但这复合他并不意外，他知道波西是永远不必愁没人来原谅他爱他的。

    那是在某次某位热心文艺的夫人的沙龙里。衣香鬓影里贝瑞远远就看到了那一对，王尔德经过了一番磨难看着是个很憔悴的中年人，只有眼里那点智慧的光还亮着，温柔而伤感地看着身边的人。波西完全没变，还是那样容光摄人，不避讳的亲昵地挽着他。

    主办人带着点微妙的笑意为他们介绍，也或许是他想多了。王尔德握住他的手，真诚地称赞他的作品:“您的作品非常美”。他大概不知道，或者要和波西长久在一起，必须要有知道也装作不知道的本事。

    “我们一起去看的。”波西冷不丁地插进来，毫不掩饰地直勾勾望着他，王尔德不说话了。贝瑞觉得有些可笑，难道他还期待两个男人在这里为了争夺他打起来。太漂亮的人总是容易高估自己，尤其波西这样从没受过挫折的，他的魔力在他身上才第一次失效，然而至今他看起来也不相信自己居然会失败。

    “谢谢喜欢，小道格拉斯先生。”短暂的静默后他说。他听到这称呼不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，美艳的面孔一瞬间扭曲了，针扎似地狠狠转过头，拖着王尔德走了，那男人抱歉地冲贝瑞点点头。他看着他们的背影消失在一片衣香鬓影里。这就是结束了。


End file.
